


Buenas Noches

by Imriel_Montreve



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imriel_Montreve/pseuds/Imriel_Montreve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an OFF alternate ending where Zacharie must stop the Batter (no homo).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buenas Noches

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this has been done yet, and I don't really care. I write for pleasure and the idea popped in my head :) Dude. I've been in this fandom two weeks and I already have a fanfic and a full Batter cosplay. ~L~O~V~E~ ~T~H~I~S~ ~F~A~N~D~O~M~

It was done.

The wife, the child, and now the false judge, all gone.

The room was silent save for the rapid *plip* of blood running from the wooden blugeon in the Batter's hand. His obscured gaze shifted to the switch on the wall, his final mission, the final step to purifying this broken world by his hand.

It was withing reach, salvation.

"Batter, stop."

He did, turning to see the Merchant. Zacharie stood by the Judge's cooling corpse, a longsword in hand.

"I've enabled you for too long. I knew it would come to this," Zacharie gestured around them, "but I did not know I would find the emotion to thrust myself in the midst."

Batter's eyebrows arched, unseen. "You cannot stop me, Zacharie. I returned to this plane for one purpose. I am destined to bring righteous salvation by my hand and cleanse this unholy realm."

The merchant shook his head and pushed the brim of his mask up,tossing the Judge effigy to the side once it was off. The replica landed near Pablo and made mockery of the cat post mortem. Zacharie's face, now visible, was imperfect in the most hackneyed of manners; scars mared his lips and the bridge of his nose, and his right cheek was textured from what one would assume was a burn. Batter could have predicted that. His bright, near crystal clear, blue eyes burned with held back tears.

He had already lost one friend today. He was about to lose another.

"Please, Batter, I will ask only once. Stop what you are doing."

Zacharie's grip tightened on his sword in anticipation of Batter's answer. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, waiting.

"I cannot do that. Do not stand in my way, Zacharie."

"You leave me no choice..." Zacharie's eyes opened and he let out a cry of anguish. Light emanated from his core followed by a haze of pure white feathers and massive wings split from his back. They flared out around him, stretching in their new existence, while he arched to pant. The exertion of his bones and muscles shifting to accomodate anatomy he hid away made him weak in the knees.

Batter took a step back in genuine surprize. Regaining composure, the purifier cocked his bat on his shoulder. A singular ring rose from his back and Alpha, Omega, and Epsilon fanned around his head in a haloed trinity, coming to his aid.

Zacharie finally managed to catch his breath when the pain of transformation ebbed away. He lifted his sword into stance with long-forgotten grace.

The add-ons shot forward before the Batter, beings of protection.

"That won't stop me!" Zacharie lunged forward to meet the add-ons head on, swinging his blade upward. He met with the first in a grating screech and metal to metal's dysymphony rang through the air in a broken note. The merchant continued to push against Alpha's resistance, counter force enough to slide his feet back. He stumbled when his swing finally broke through, Alpha cleaving in half. It fell to the floor with a clatter, broken and black, devoid of light.

Zacharie only had a moment to breathe before Omega's assault came in a stratospheric burst of light. He clenched his eyes shut against the brightness, but he was too late in action and was momentarily blinded. He took a few defensive jumps back to buy time until his vision returned and thrust his wings downward with each leap to propel himself further from the add-on. His slight hover made it difficult to find his footing and caused him to stumble when he landed. The darkness continued to press in around him, vision showing no sign of clearing soon and he could hear Omega's hum off to his left closing in.

Trusting whatever drive that moved his sword, Zacharie dropped his shoulder and whipped around to gather momentum, movement fluid as he drove his sword above his head. He listened to the low hum drawing nearer to him and counted under his breath, tongue flicking against his teeth. In an eloquent cleave, he swung through Omega. The add-on shattered and fell silent.

Zacharie's hands buzzed from the impact and he dropped to his knees, still blind. He knew with out a doubt that Epsilon would attack him in a moment. He folded his wings around his body for protection and hastily dug in his pocket. With frantic fingers he pulled out a scrap of Abbadon's Meat and forced it into his mouth. Zacharie had to hold his hand over his mouth to keep it down, mouth and nose filling with the stench of rot. Waiting for his eyes to clear took too long, however, and Epsilon's onslaught began.

The merchant grit his teeth as multiple, quick bursts of pain crackled over his wings, tiny explosions burning through his delicate feathers to the tender flesh beneath. He bore the barrage in its entirety, knowing the add-on would have to recharge.

The heat ended and the merchant buffed his damaged wings forward, white light flooding into his new-healed eyes. Epsilon hovered a sword-length thrice away from the spattered ring of blood encircling Zacharie. He wove his blade through the air, circles within circles. His footfalls came in rhythm as he charged the glowing ring. The blade made a silver horizon before colliding with Epsilon and striking against the sharp edge of the add-on in a spray of sparks. With a grunt, Zacharie pulled his sword back and swung it forward like a bat.

Epsilon broke beneath his swing, turning black as sin.

The tip of Zacharie's sword scratched across the floor as he panted -- siting behind the scenes as the merchant had put him out of shape. He fished a Luck Ticket from his back pocket and pressed it to his throat, sighing as warmth ran through his body.

"Impressive," Batter said at last. His cleats crunched across the floor as he moved to stand in front of Zacharie. He nudged a piece of add-on with his toe. "But I don't need them."

Zacharie stood upright, lifting his sword. "You're more talkative than normal. Quit the charade, Batter. I can see right through you!"

A wooden clatter reverberated through the air as the man's grip slackened and he dropped his weapon. There was a lurching sound from Batter as his body violently doubled over. Black bile gushed from his mouth and splattered to the pure white floor.

"This is it..." Zaharie braced himself.

Batter's body snapped backwards, spine making an audible crack. His face began to swell and boil, followed by his hands. The stentch of bile perfumed the air as his body split open, giving over to the demon inside.

"This is the product of your pious delusion, the true child of evil." Zacharie watched the sickening transformation unblinking, diligent only to confirm what he knew deep down all along.

The Batter was bad.

He looked at his friend's final form, steeling himself. This wasn't scripted, he wasn't the hero, a guardian. He was the typical merchant, the enabler of the game. But this wasn't a game anymore. Batter leered at Zacharie, black drool oozing from his serrated muzzle onto the floor, acidic nature causing it to bubble. He roared, a core-shaking screech, and Zacahrie had to fight the wave of nausea that welled up as the howl rocked through him. The voluminous force of the anguished noise threw off his equilibrium.

Something snapped between them and Batter lunged for Zacharie, swiping his claws out. Zacharie blocked with the flat part of his blade, struggling against his strength. He pulled his blade through Batter's tight grasp, making two deep tracks in his disfigured hand. The false-purifier pulled away with a howl, the instinct of self-preservation near animalian. Instinct was overrode though and Batter struck with his opposite hand. Zacahrie met the hand with his blade and was thrown back by Batter's follow through. He swore as he roughly hit the floor, landing on one of his wings and dropping his blade. The ex-merchant barely hadtime to find his blade before the Batter was running at him. Zacharie hadn't counted on the increase in Batter's speed and rolled out of the way of the charge before his wing was almost crushed. He used his wings to pull his torso up and get his arms under him. Like a flightless bird the damaged things couldn't support Zacharie's full weight.

Once he was up, Zacharie moved through hastily remembered patterns, body never forgetting the feel of a sword, his age old training. He met with the Batter, spilling more of black blood. Some of the cursed liquid spattered his hand and burned the flesh there instantly. Zacharie hissed in pain and brought his knee into Batter's gut before pulling back to regroup.

The wound on his hand was spreading, his pink flesh eaten away to show white bone. The pain affected his grip, but he forced himself to hold onto his blade; he had to beat Batter.

Batter snarled and didn't let Zacharie break away for long. His jaw snapped together audibly and he let out a low snarl, swinging his head to look for his target. When he locked onto the man, the beast charged him once more.

Zacahrie dug in his pocket again, hoping to find something of use. He hadn't prepared for this item wise, the irony of the fact bittersweet in his mouth. His pockets were shallow and no where near his standard of suitable means of storage, but he had things he'd tucked away in haste. He withdrew his hand and something came with. He cast the unknown object in Batter's direction, hoping it would turn out useful. The item exploded midair -- Zacahrie in a moment of capricious amusement thinking that is was best to have that out of his pants and off his person -- and stunned the Batter. It gave Zacharie the opportunity to rush him, his attack connecting and peircing Batter's hand. The merchant drew and enraged howl from hims when he twisted the blade further, forcing heavy globules of blood to fall from the distorted appendage. Zacharie had to jerk his foot back to avoid the splash of acid lest he ended up with a rotted foot. He tried to pull his blade back with no avail. He stomach dropped; his sword remained firmly rooted in Batter's hand. He was locked against the beast with no room to escape.

With his good hand, Batter seized Zacharie's right wing and pierced through the flesh. It spasmed violently in his grip and Zacharie let out a choked grunt. In tune to him, Batter exhaled a noise that could loosely be described as a beguiled croon at the warmth of Zacharie's carmine blood spilling over his intemperate fingers. The color angered him, ruining the white purity he had created. Staining it, corrupting it, ruining, it ruining the purgery! Batter clenched down and pulled, Zacharie screaming out as tendon and ligament were slowly stretched past the point of full extension. The abrupt onset of crippling pain left him with the urge to vomit so he clenched his teeth against his screams and sickness. Batter didn't stop and twisted the broken wing backwards. Zacharie wailed out again when he felt his skin splitting as his wing separated from his body, hot blood running down his spine and clotting in the woven cotton of his sweater. The Batter wrenched the feathered limb back, Zacharie's altered physiology breaking when his wing was fully ripped from its socket. Batter threw the free corporeal mass aside, and the fleshy and feathery tissue fell with a deadened thud. Batter moved to pin Zacharie by his torso. The girth of Batter's hand was as wide as Zacharie himself, the man fitting between two gnarled fingers, one over each shoulder.

The black-haired man whined softly and spit up blood as his ribs were broken under the monster's palm. Red lines dribbled down his chin as he looked through his bangs up to Batter's maw. He inhaled -- with dificulty -- and used what energy he had left to blast Batter back and off of him.

He was, afterall, a competent man.

With Batter momentarily away, Zacharie tried to step forward but teetered sideways under the unbalanced weight of his deformity, heavy blood splattering onto the floor. His vision flickered and his ears rang from blood loss. With trembling fingers he reached iinto his back pocketand withdrew another Luck Ticket; it was his last.

He reached back and sealed it over the fleshy hole in his back, stopping the bleeding. He was thankful when his head cleared as well.

"This has gone on long enough. I can't take seeing you like this anymore!"

Zacharie lifted his sword once more and drove towards Batter, who had begun another charge, arms stretched outwide.It was a mockery of an embrace when they met head on, Batter's mass driving Zacharie back. The soles of his shoes squeaked through tracks of his spilled blood. His back met with the wall and more blood was expelled from his mouth. Batter loomed over him, drool dripping onto Zacharie's torso, eating away the fibers of his sweater down to burn his flesh. He could feel his hands flush with Batter's chest, sword in hand.

Zacharie speared Batter through the heart, his blade running clear though his once-friend's back.

Blood flowed freely between them, marring the floor and scorching away white to black. Batter stumbled back, shaking hands grasping at the hilt in his breast. Zacharie watched as his body regressed into its humanoid state and he fell to his knees. Blood ebbeedfreely from his chest, blending back into crimson. Hands braced before him, Batter stared at the red tide fanning out below him. His body shuddered one last time.

"I... Failed..."

Batter collapsed, dead.

Zacharie went down shortly after, clutching onto his side. His knees his hard and he had to catch himself on his good arm before he fell face first.

It was done.

The Queen, their son, the cat, and now the false-purifier, all gone.

Zacharie pulled himself to Batter in half a crawl, sliding through all the dead blood they had spilled. No longer did it burn him when he touched his skin, malignance having no drive without a life source. There was symbolism there, but Zacharie didn't have the head to figure it out right then.

The merchant stared at the Batter for a long while until he could find the strength to pull the blade from his heart. He let it fall to the side with a clatter and scooted to sit at Batter's side.

"It's over now, all gone, empty. What have we done, Batter?"

Zacharie shifted his weight in discomfort, body burning with pain, a sign that he was alive. He wiped the blood from his mouth.

He reached down slowlyto smooth Batter's eyes shut.

"Buenas noches, amigo."

>end<

7-25-13

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna tell you if Zacharie lived or not.


End file.
